supremescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Summoning
Summoning is one of 25 fully trainable skills on SupremeScape. Just like Runescape, this skill allows the player to create and summon what is called Familiars to aid them in battle. Most Familiars that are able to be created are fully working and functional. How to start Summoning To start training summoning, a player can use the command ::summoning ''which will teleport the player to an underground room that contains an Obelisk and a NPC named ''Pikkupstix, whom sells everything you need for summoning, including: gold charms, crimson charms, blue charms, pouches, spirit shards, and the necessary secondary ingredients needed to create summoning pouches. You will want to bring along some cash to start, 2-4 Million GP should do the trick, but don't worry, you will gain most of your GP back. Start by purchasing about 100 gold charms, 200 crimson charms, 750 blue charms, 1000 pouches and 10-15 spirit shard packs. If you have enough GP, go ahead and get 20-30 packs, this will ultimately save you a little bit of time in the long run in case you run out of shards. The shard packs can be opened simply by left clicking on them. You are now ready to start training. Note: You can decrease the amount of the all items needed by at least 50% when training during a Double EXP Weekend or while using EXP boosting items such as the 'Perfect Ring' or Wisdom Aura. Training Training is very simple and a goal of 1-99 can be reached within 30 minutes to an hour. Since you have all the primary ingredients to get started, you can easily get to 99 by following this guide: When you have the primary and second ingredients ready, simply click on the Obelisk to bring up the crafting GUI, and click on the familar pouch you would like to make. The pouches you are able to create will be highlighted while the rest will be greyed out. After an inventory is made, bank your newly made pouches, and repeat. To make scrolls, you will need the pouch of the familar you are making the scrolls for, click on the Obelisk, click on the'' right tab located on the top of the Obelisk's crafting GUI, and select the scroll you want to make. Much like pouches, the scrolls you can make will be highlighted. Recommendations After completing your goal level, you can gain most of your money back by selling the pouches to the general store in varrock. Even after completing 99 summoning, there are two very useful familiars to be made, the Pak Yak and Steel Titan. '''Pak Yaks' are ''Beast of Burdens ''(familars that can carry items) that will allow you to store an additional 30 inventory slots. Their downfall being that they are passive, meaning they will only aid in attacking if they are attacked. Activating their "special attack" using a ''Winter Storage Scroll ''Will allow a player to bank an item using their Pak Yak. '''Steel Titans '''are higher level familars that are colossal fighters with a decent defense and health. They can attack using Melee, Range, and Magic and can do so rather punishingly. Using a ''Steel of Legends Scroll ''will initiate the Steel Titans Special Attack that will inflict 4 ranged or melee hits, depending on how close or far the titan is from the target. Steel of Legends can be used 3 times in rapid succession, dealing massive damage rather quickly. Category:Skills